A Lesson in History
by kijani
Summary: Molly gets a letter from Ron, and with strange things beginning to happen again in the wizarding world, she can't help but worry about him. Written for the 'Dear Diary' challenge.


**A/N: **Written for the 'Dear Diary' challenge here on .

...ooo...

**A Lesson in History**

Molly sighed and sank into the old recliner in her living room. It groaned in protest as she shifted her weight, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were too busy scanning over the most recent note she'd received from her youngest son, Ron.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well, dear..." she announced to her husband. Arthur was standing some feet away, bent over some Ministry files at the kitchen table. He grunted in acknowledgment, and Molly continued on. "Ron says they're planning something, although he won't say what. I'm worried they're going to do something crazy. I thought after they settled down they would get the insanity out of their systems."

At that, Arthur Weasley looked up from what he was doing and tilted his head at his wife. "What do you mean? Although I hate to say it wouldn't be the first time they have gone off and done something we don't approve of. I hardly think it will be the last, especially considering everything that's been going on lately..." His thoughts finished, he turned his attention back to his work, one ear still trained for his wife's voice. Things at the Ministry were getting strange. Even with most of the Death Eaters wrangled up and a new Minister in office, things weren't quite where he would have liked them to be. Then again, it would likely be a long time before things were back to normal. Molly knew that, too, but every time she got one of these letters, it started her worrying again.

"Maybe we should talk to the Order? I hate to think that the children might go off. Remember when they were little? Things were much simpler. Nothing ever seems like it used to be, Arthur. That scares me." She paused. "Ron says they'll be leaving the kids with Luna for a few days..."

"Well, we're not exactly including them in what's going on, Molly. But there are reasons for that, remember? Everyone is playing their roles. Everything will be fine. They're not children anymore. I'm sure whatever they're planning, they can handle themselves. Send Ron and his family my love when you write back."

Arthur wasn't usually the more forceful of the two, but Molly got the distinct feeling that he didn't intend on continuing the conversation. She sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling out a quick reply to Ron. When she pulled the quill away from the parchment, a single drop of black ink fell, staining the purple apron that covered her front.

Molly sighed again and pushed herself up out of her seat, offering a quick smile to Arthur before she made her way up the stairs, the letter from Ron, her quill and ink bottle still in hand. She pushed open her bedroom door and stepped inside, stopping at a bookshelf on the near wall to retrieve an old leather-bound book. With a flick of her wand, the radio on the night stand turned itself on. "..._but rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for..._" Molly flipped it off just as soon as she had turned it on and turned her attention to the book sitting in her lap.

She opened the book at its center, and flipped a few pages back, until she found an empty page. She sat on the edge of her bed and dipped the quill once more before she started writing again. The pages of the old diary were worn, some smudged. She'd had it for years. She didn't write in it every day, but whenever something was bothering her, she felt the need to get it down and dust it off. Today was one of those days. She hadn't started an entry with 'Dear Diary' for ages. Instead, she just started writing, pouring all of her worries and emotions onto the page as they hit her.

_I'm worried. Arthur has been spending most of his time at the Ministry again. I thought everything was finally starting to get back to normal, but things have been weird lately. I don't even want to think that something else could go wrong, but the Order is getting involved now. It's just like before, when he was starting to rise again...except he's gone. Now we don't know what we're dealing with, and it seems that not including the children has made them all the more curious. _

_I understand that they have families to protect now, too. It was probably a bad idea trying to hide all of this from them in the first place. Even when they were teenagers they managed to figure out what we were up to. I just wish I understood more about what was going on. Arthur has only filled me in on a little bit. I'm not even sure if he knows the full story yet, and no one in the Order seems to have a grasp on it, either. _

_The murders, the disappearances... It's all so similar. _

_I'm scared. _

Molly wrote until the first page was full, and then continued on to the second, and the third after that. She scribbled furiously, filling page after page with her worries and fears about the future. Was it happening again? Clearly there was a new threat out there, or no one would be up in arms at all, right? And what about the children? And _their_ children? There was so much more at stake now than there was before.

_...and the letter I got from Ron today just makes it all seem so much worse. They're planning something, but he didn't say what. Just that they'd be leaving the children with Luna for a few days. I have a bad feeling about all of this. I knew we should have included them more, but it seemed like they were so busy. It was just easier not to mention it. I realize now that was probably a mistake. I wonder if Hermione got wind of something going on at the Ministry? That would make sense. She's probably going along with them if they're leaving the kids. _

_They know something is going on._

_I just hope that they don't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if they got hurt. I just wish we knew more, so that we could put a stop to all of this before we lose control...before something really bad happens. I wish I knew what they were thinking. I know they're grown now, but I still can't help but worry. Arthur's worried, too. I can tell, but he has so much on his plate right now. I wish there was more that I could do. I've never felt so helpless before._

_I feel like history is going to repeat itself. I just hope that this time, I'm wrong._

...ooo...

**A/N: **Depending on the reception of this one, it may turn into a multi-chapter. I'm not too sure on that yet, but this part stands alone for the challenge. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
